


Asche

by trollkin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Dissociation, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Sibling Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollkin/pseuds/trollkin
Summary: Nummer Fünf sprang in die Zukunft. Er war geradeaus gerannt, immer geradeaus. Er hatte nicht vor, für immerzu bleiben. Nur mal umschauen, und dann Vater zeigen dass er es besser wusste, war doch gar nicht so gefährlich. Der Alte hatte ja keine Ahnung. Also spranger in die Zukunft, 10 Jahre.





	Asche

**Author's Note:**

> Das Prompt waren Zitate aus Büchern:
> 
> 1\. "Klosters Mauern in Schutt und Staub"  
2\. "auf jeden Fall wird sie durch eine höhere Autorität ausgelöst"  
3\. "Bis 3 Uhr gab es noch viel zu tun"

Nummer Fünf sprang in die Zukunft.  
Er war geradeaus gerannt, immer geradeaus. Er hatte nicht vor, für immer zu bleiben. Nur mal umschauen, und dann Vater zeigen dass er es besser wusste, war doch gar nicht so gefährlich. Der Alte hatte ja keine Ahnung. Also sprang er in die Zukunft, 10 Jahre.  
Er schaute sich um. So sah also 2009 aus. Die Autos waren runder als er sie kannte, die Kleidung war bunter und offener, und die Werbung weniger flach und mehr dreidimensional. Fünf begutachtete alles und entschied, dass er neon nicht mochte. Wie sah es wohl im Jahr 2019 aus? Ohne mit dem rennen aufzuhören, sprang er wieder.  
Das erste was er wahrnahm, war der Geruch von Rauch. Alarmiert sah er sich um. Die ganze Straße war zerstört. Er drehte sich um und rannte zurück zur Akademie.  
Er fand des Klosters Mauern in Schutt und Staub vor. Nur die Tür stand noch, mit dem bunten Fenster das einen Regenschirm vorwies, jetzt rußgeschwärzt.  
Fünf fühlte sich dumpf und emotionslos, wie unter Schock. Vielleicht stand er wirklich unter Schock. Nichts kam ihm real vor, als er langsam die Tür aufdrückte und hindurchtrat.  
Zwischen den Felsbrocken fand er eine Gestalt, liegend und reglos. Er wagte sich näher heran. Es war ein Mann ende 30, der ihm bekannt vorkam, doch war er sicher, niemanden zu kennen der so aussah. Seiner Intuition folgend, hob er die linke Hand der Leiche an. SIe war kalt, also definitiv eine Leiche. Er schob den Ärmel herab. Auf dem inneren des Arms erschien das Regenschirmtattoo. Erschrocken ließ er den Arm fallen. Nun erkannte er auch das Gesicht: Es war sein Bruder Luther, 20 Jahre älter als er gewesen war als er ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Klar, warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Es waren ja 20 Jahre vergangen.  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich sehr kalt und rational, und wunderte sich, dass er nicht traurig oder fassunglos war. Er ging um Luther herum und fand auch seine anderen Geschwister zwischen dem Schutt verstreut. Diego, Allison, Klaus, sogar Vanya. Ben fehlte, das war komisch. Nach kurzer Überprüfung war klar, dass sie alle tot waren. Er schätzte, dass es gestern passiert war, auch daran dass die meisten Feuer in der Straße erloschen waren.  
Fünf lief hinaus und fand einen noch intakten Zeitungswagon, an dem er sich des Datums versichern konnte. Dann sah er sich um. Warum war noch keine Feuerwehr hier, keine Bergungsmannschaft? Er blickte hoch. Der Himmel war wolkenüberhangen. Aber waren das wirklich wolken? Es wirkte eher wie... Kleine weiße Flocken tanzten in der Luft. Asche.  
Fünf lief die Straße hinunter und spähte in die nächste Seitengasse. Überall erwartete ihn dasselbe Bild. Er ging an eine staubige Telefonzelle, soch die Leitung war tot. Verdammt. Vielleicht war es die ganze Welt. Eine Apokalypse?  
Volkommen emotionslos ging er zum Haus zurück. Die Gefühle würden später kommen, vermutete er. Oder vielleicht auch gar nicht. Vielleicht würde er für immer kalt bleiben.

Er sah hinauf in den Himmel und blinzelte gegen die herunterfallenden Ascheflocken. Wer hatte das angerichtet? Diese Apokalypse? Auf jeden fall wurde sie durch eine höhere Autorität ausgelöst. Wer sonst hatte solche Macht? Er musste auf jeden Fall zurück und die anderen warnen, das alles verhindern. Oder zumindest seine Familie retten. Fünf schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Fühlte mit imaginären Fingern die Fäden der Zeit, die sich end verwoben durch das Universum zogen. In die Zukunft zu springen war leicht gewesen, er musste nur ihrem Fluss folgen und im richtigen Moment abspringen. Doch als er versuchte in die Vergangenheit zu springen, glitten die Fäden unter seinen Fingern durcheinander und verhedderten sich. Er wusste, es würde katastrophal enden wenn er sich vertat. Bevor er nicht alles genau ausgerechnet hatte, konnte er nicht springen.  
Fünf senkte die Hände und sackte in sich zusammen. Seine Beine gaben nach, und er erlaubte sich eine Pause. Er musste an das alte Lied denken, das er und Vanya immer gesungen hatten. Es ging um zwei Geschwister, die vom Schicksal getrennt wurden. "Ihre Augen gingen nieder, und sie sahen sich nie wieder."  
Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er weinte. Er lies es zu. Umgeben von Steinen und Staub ließ er die Tränen rollen und sah dem Himmel zu, wie er Asche auf ihn herabfallen ließ.

Nach einer Weile sah er auf die Uhr, die er im Schutt gefunden hatte, und rappelte sich auf. Bis 3 Uhr war noch viel zu tun.

**Author's Note:**

> Mir ist kein gutes Kinderlied eingefallen, also hab ich mein Eigenes geschrieben:
> 
> Es war einmal ein Geschwisterpaar  
Sie liebten sich sehr, füreinander da  
Sie spielten zusammen, tagein, tagaus  
Mit Bällen und Stöckern, hinter dem Haus
> 
> Es war einmal ein Elternpaar  
Sie liebten sich nicht, war ihnen schnell klar  
Die Mutter hielt es mit ihm nicht mehr aus  
So fuhr sie weg, in die Welt hinaus
> 
> Bruder und Schwester, vom Schicksal getrennt  
Die Familie in Trümmern, eure Mutter, sie flennt
> 
> Eines Tages kam sie wieder, Sonnengebräunt  
Hatte 3 jahre ihrer Kinder versäumt  
Wollte das nun nicht mehr, stritt sich mit dem Vater  
Wollte die Kinder, das Haus und den Kater
> 
> Sie gingen zum Richter, in einer Stadt  
Hatten das ewige Streiten satt  
Der Richter sagte, "Ich Gerechtigkeit tu"  
"Von diesen Kindern, eins du und eins du"
> 
> Bruder und Schwester, vom Schicksal getrennt  
Die Familie in Trümmern, eure Zeit, sie rennt
> 
> "Dem Vater die Katze, der Mutter das Haus"  
So zogen Vater und Schwester bald aus  
Den Koffer gepackt, den Schirm in der Hand  
Sah sie den Bruder zum letzten mal an
> 
> "Ich liebe dich, Bruder"  
"Ich liebe dich, Schwester"  
Ihre Augen gingen nieder  
Und sie sahen sich nie wieder
> 
> Bruder und Schwester, vom Schicksal getrennt  
Die Familie in Trümmern, bis ihr euch nicht mehr kennt


End file.
